creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Dream of War
The human mind is a powerful thing isn’t it? It certainly is. And some are apparently powerful enough to have, what a lot of people call, psychic powers. Have you ever heard of one particular kind of this phenomenon known as precognition? Well, precognition is the ability to see into the future by the dreams you have while you’re asleep. I must tell you, whether you’re skeptical and/or you just think I’m crazy, or you’re that kind of person who believes in superstitions and think I’m a witch or some other crap like that, I have precognition. Now, there are two types of these kinds of dreams; dreams that have symbolic meanings that represent future events, and dreams that literally show a scene of the future. I personally call them “symbolic precognitive dreams” and “literal precognitive dreams”, and I have the literal one. I’ve been having these kinds of dreams since I was about eight years old or so. To be honest, I myself am the only one I know who has these kinds of dreams. Most of these often show me (in my own perspective) doing everyday things, like being in the grocery store, playing a game, or doing schoolwork, just to name a few. My dreams often show something that happens from a time span of the next day up to (rarely) a year. But last year I had one dream that was different from the rest of my previous ones. Do you remember the news reports about the disappearance Malaysia Flight 370? I remember that I had a dream watching a news report and seeing an airplane on TV, telling about the incident. At the time I had this dream; I believe the plane wasn’t even in flight yet. So no one - not even the media - obviously didn’t know that the plane was going to go missing. The dream I had came into reality one morning when I was getting ready for school. I had my TV on in my bedroom with the CBS channel on… It showed the same thing I saw in my dream. That was the first time I had a precognitive dream like that. But I might have had another one a few months back as of now when I’m writing this. I know it might have just been a bad dream due to the circumstances which I was in. At the time, I was in a foster home when I had this dream. These “new parents” forced their religion down my throat and I was stuck with others a few years younger than me, one of them being totally brainwashed from the foster parents. I was given the same stupid rules like everyone else such as going to bed at 9:00, staying on the computer for only thirty minutes, having to wait for everyone else to be finished with their dinner to leave, and having to go everywhere where everyone else was going even though I was almost 18 and was the oldest of the foster children. There was also the fact that there was no one else from my real family with me at the time. All of this eventually happened because my mom died back in 2011 and my dad, who injured his spine on the job and had to take medicine for about a decade now, eventually got himself so high from taking overdoses of prescribed medicine, medicine he wasn’t prescribed, and apparently cocaine. I don’t know where he even got those last two I mentioned. One day he got himself caught on the streets high as fuck and that eventually caused both my younger brother and I to be taken away. Luckily for my brother he was placed in one of his friend’s home, but I was placed in a theocratic shithole of a foster home. Those days were one of my worst times in my life. I’m getting myself off of topic, so let’s go back to the dream I had while I was in foster care a few months back as I’m writing this. Remember when I told you that this dream was like the one I had about Malaysia Flight 370, a dream that just showed a disaster? Well, this dream was very different from that one though, and far more disturbing. I can only hope what I’m about to reveal was just a bad dream or some nightmare… In the dream I think I was on some grassy field. And I saw something that looked like a white rocket. The rocket landed and I guess exploded on the ground at a far, but noticeable distance, and then wind just started to blow from the rocket. Another rocket, this time blue, also came down from the sky, but this time it landed closer to where I was. And just like what happened to the other rocket, this one also supposedly exploded. But the wind was stronger this time. Strong enough to push me down to the ground. At the same time, I felt the wind go through my mouth and lungs. I don’t remember if it was painful or not, but I do know that something didn’t seem right about this dream. That was the entire dream, but I still wonder what was going on in the dream. All that I can really think of what the dream could’ve been was that it was a warning. A warning of war and a warning of my death. This dream could be a sign of another world war. Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if WW3 breaks out anytime soon, with the news about North Korea, Isis, and other terrorist groups and all. Perhaps North Korea’s government will become so angry about the U.S. that they just decide to drop a nuclear bomb in the U.S. Or maybe Isis will eventually take over a country that has nuclear bombs, and they’re the ones who will drop the nukes, causing the dream I had to be really a precognitive dream. The human mind can be powerful, if given the right tools, right? You can just shrug this off as fiction if you want; it’s here on the creepypasta wiki anyway. So that must mean this is entirely a work of fiction right? Whether or not you believe I had this dream, I still want to tell you that I’m not writing this just to get attention, fame, popularity, or fortune, I’m writing this as a warning for all of you. I needed to tell someone about this. In this story the enemy is not a demonic presence, a psychotic serial killer, a man with no face, or some haunted or hacked video game. The real enemy is really us; humanity itself. We’re the ones who may eventually cause our own extinction. I’m telling you all to get prepared for the worst, even if the dream I had doesn’t really happen, the future still doesn’t look too bright. There’s still a chance we’ll be our own demise. But if this really does happen, and if there’s anyone of you who will actually take my warning seriously, and who are still alive after whatever happens, please tell everyone, other survivors and future generations, that we can’t act like how we act as a species as we do now. People in the future shouldn’t go off to senselessly kill others because a government told us to. People in the future shouldn’t be so addicted to money like we are in the present. People in the future shouldn’t be controlled by a government that abuses its power. People in the future shouldn’t overuse natural resources up to the point when it becomes everyone’s problem. People in the future shouldn’t use dangerous drugs for any reason. People in the future shouldn’t be controlled by ancient laws from a supposedly sacred book to make themselves think that they’re superior to everyone else. People in the future shouldn’t judge and shun others for who they are. People in the future need to create peace for themselves and for the world. I can only imagine what our world would be like if people took this plea for granted, but due to our human nature it’s very unlikely that what I hope for will ever happen. Humanity itself will very likely be its own death… Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Theory